


Ceremony Night

by Ocard



Series: Romekage [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2019 Men's Volleyball World Cup, Awarding Ceremony, Best Setter Award, Brazil won the gold, Confession, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of real world athlete, confession in each other’s language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocard/pseuds/Ocard
Summary: The night marked another milestone for Tobio after his debut at Rio Olympics, and he was not alone to savour it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero
Series: Romekage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006992
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Ceremony Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had this headcanon that Kageyama was named as the Best Setter in an international competition, being acknowledged as one of the best setters in the world (because he surely will deserve it one day...! ).And then there was the other day I tried to watch Brazil's game at last year's World Cup to gain some ideas about what Romero's play could actually be like in real life, but the team was just so amazing and impressive that I literally couldn't stop watching many more of them?? Anyways, here I am with my Romekage fluff and smut at World Cup, it’s a sequel to One and Only but it can also be read as a standalone. The references to Brazil and Japan's standings were based on their actual performance last year. Please enjoy! <3

Late summer was Tobio's favourite time of the year after he became a professional athlete. It was when international tournaments are held, where he could play against the strongest volleyball players in the world, observe the top-level skills and try out his craziest sets and serves.

But this year's World Cup marked another milestone after his debut in Rio. For the first time, Tobio was selected into the Dream Team by FIVB as the tournament's Best Setter. This was an award that would usually not give to non-medalists, so it was an even greater honour for Tobio, whose team ranked at the 4th place.

The decision was not without controversies, even Tobio himself reckoned some more experienced players outperformed him in one way or another. But when he received the award at the ceremony, it still melted his heart to see his name delicately imprinted in silver letters on the blue-velvet framed certificate, along with the words ‘World Cup’ and ‘Best Setter’. It was a proof of his ever closer proximity with the ball, the proof that he was seen as mastering the connection of his team better than anyone else could do in this very competition. 

What pushed his euphoria to a even greater level was to witness Nicolas presented with the gold medal on the podium right behind him. The man he admired since his time at Little Falcons had led the Brazilian Team to win every single match in the past two weeks, successfully claiming the 9th world championship in his volleyball career. Tobio couldn't take his eyes off him. When Nicolas winked back and secretly gave him a thumb up, Tobio couldn’t help but smiled from ear to ear.

After the ceremony and press conferences, the Brazilian team went to celebrate their triumph and Tobio went back to his hotel room to have some rest. He still didn't quite like the idea of being talked to by so many strangers, exposed to all those spotlights, even after 4 years of becoming a public figure.

He took a shower, and then proceeded to check his Line account. His phone had been buzzing for hours,and just like expected, most of the notifications were congratulatory messages from his teammates at Adlers and Karasuno. Tobio replied to everyone briefly out of politeness and gratitude, but he was rather absentminded, head filling with the flashbacks of Brazil’s game tonight, which he only had a few glimpses of. Before the competition, many satirists of Brazil had questioned whether Nicolas Romero could maintain a high level of play after spending a season in Japan-- the comments irritated Tobio so much that Hinata once asked what got in the way of sulky-yama kun to make him so mad. But Nicolas would never let him down, and this time was no exception. The world's ace smashed all those doubts with the perfect record of staying unbeaten all the way through. Tobio didn't manage to watch all his matches in full as he needed to play Japan's games simultaneously, but even watching the highlight videos afterwards was exhilarating.

They didn’t meet much during the competition due to the need to concentrate on their respective duties. Now that everything was over, Tobio wanted to see Nicolas so badly. Yes, they took some nice photos together at the ceremony——the outsiders were unaware of their relationship, still thinking they were merely close teammates at V-League——but to briefly have Nico's arm around his shoulder, squeezing his side were simply not enough.

He wanted to share this sheer amount of joy and pride so much with the man he adored. He craved to have Nico holding him tightly in his arms again, kissing him softly on his head and cheek, and telling him the sweetest words with the Brazilian man’s mellow voice. He missed all of these so much.

His thought was interrupted by a sudden ring from his phone. Tobio guessed it must be another text from Suga or Yachi, but no, it wasn’t them this time.

>Nicolas

_You still awake?_

Tobio's heart fluttered. He immediately sat straight from the bed.

>Me

_Yes_

_How's your party_ _?_

>Nicolas

 _I'm back to my room_ _._

 _D_ _o you want to come over?_

 _Don't force yourself if you're already in bed, we can still have breakfast together tomorrow morning_ _._

Tobio pouted, sometimes he really wished his boyfriend was not always so gentle and considerate for him. But before he replied anything, his phone screen lightened up again.

>Nicolas

 _I miss you_ _a lot_

That was it.

Tobio immediately dropped his phone and jumped out of bed. He grabbed the key on the nightstand and rushed to the door, almost knocking over Ushijima who just went out from the bath.

"Where're you going?" He asked in a flat tone, which instantly made Tobio embarrassed. It was nearly ten, it must be suspicious to run out so hurriedly this late of the night.

"Emmm……I'm……meeting someone."

Ushijima squinted at him from above, the sudden nervousness arisen in Tobio's stomach was even more intense than he first confronted him in the campus of Shiratorizawa.

"Is it Romero-san?"

Hesitantly, Tobio nodded. He wondered whether Ushijima noticed something when they were back at Adlers.

"I see." said Ushijima. "Are you still coming back tonight?"

"..........."

So he did know.

Surprisingly, the young setter got away with a "no", and Ushijima even agreed to cover for him should their coach come to check them out. Tobio couldn't be more grateful, he secretly made a note to return the favour if Ushijima started dating someone in future.

The hotel arranged by the committee of World Cup was a rather extravagant one. It was installed with four lifts at each end of the building, which was usually enough for guests to get onto one very soon. But Tobio was so impatient to wait right now that he decided to take the stairs.

He quickly reached the floor where Brazilian players stayed. The hallway was much noisier than Tobio's, he could hear very clearly that there were still some of them singing, yelling and laughing in Portuguese. Tobio wondered whether Nico had been so over the moon as well, or if he sneaked out from their party just to meet him. The images visualising in Tobio's head made him chuckle.

Nicolas.

He was finally going to see him again.

Standing outside his boyfriend’s room, Tobio’s cheeks were flushing red for the running and excitement. He combed his hair with his fingers and cleared his throat, before he pressed the door bell. There were sounds of foot steps approaching, and then the door was opened with Nicolas appearing behind it.

".........Tobio?"He asked in disbelief. He was still in the yellow T-shirt the Brazilian team wore at the awarding ceremony, looking all radiant and glowing like the champion he was.

Tobio smiled back, he tried to say something, but Nicolas immediately pulled him into the room and shut the door.

"Congratulations for winn——"

His unfinished words were sealed back with a firm kiss on his lips.

Tobio was surprised for a second and soon relaxed, resting his hands on Nico's chest and shoulder, allowing his man to shove him against the door and deepen their kiss.

When they pulled away, both could not calm their breath. Nico's panting was so close, his heart beating wildly under Tobio's palm, the sensations almost made Tobio feel weak in his knees.

"You didn't reply my message," murmured Nicolas, "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Don't you want me to?" Tobio smirked.

"What are you going to do if I say 'no' then?"

"Go back before Ushijima-san locks me out."

Nicolas laughed, the arm around Tobio's waist holding him even more tightly: "I won't allow that!"

Unlike Tobio, Nicolas was allocated with a single room as a senior player in his team. Despite staying here for quite a long time, there were not many of his personal belongings, just a few sets of Brazilian jerseys, training shirts and volleyball shoes arranged tidily in the closet. The medal and the pink Vabo-Chan plushie awarded to him earlier tonight were on the desk, still yet to be put into his suitcase.

"So, how do you feel, Mr Best Setter?" teased Nicolas.

Tobio has taken off his disposal hotel slippers, and sat cross legged on the bed with Vabo-chan on his lap. He watched as Nico changed into more comfortable lounge wear, and then sat down on bedside too.

"Exhausted?"

Tobio nodded. Due to the tactical style of Japan, most of their games were finished with 5 full sets, and he played 9 out of the 11 rounds. The schedule was indeed very intense. He had to deny feeling so in front of Hinata and Miya because of his ego, but Tobio didn't want to continue pretending his muscles were not sore at all, not with Nico, who would never mock at the stupid things he said and did.

"It's mild though, I can bear with it."

Noticed the worry in his boyfriend's gaze, Tobio soon added. He let the other man take his hand and hold it softly. "And the award looked more awesome than I imagined..….I feel I can even beat Poland and America if we have another match. Or maybe you as well." He challenged, half earnest half joking.

Nicolas chortled at that comment.

"Getting ambitious now, aren’t you?" He pinched the tip of Tobio’s nose playfully,"You've done well enough for now, _meu amor_. A 4th place isn’t nothing." said Nico. "And I can't be more proud of you."

A cheering warmth blossomed in Tobio's chest. He couldn't find any words, so he interlaced their fingers together, rest assured his partner could receive his feeling.

“I've long told them you could make it, you know. It's only a matter of time for everyone to notice your strength."

"You said so?" Tobio was surprised.

"Sure I did."

"Wouldn't you……emmm……upset Rezende-san?"

Bruno Rezende, the Brazilian captain who worked with Nicolas for over 10 years in the national team and another popular candidate for the Best Setter award.

"Well," Nicolas paused, a hint of teasing in his tone, "Bruno has his beloved ones to cheer for him, so I guess I only need to look out for mine."

"......cheesy."

Tobio tried to form his usual pout in disapproval, but instead, his lips spontaneously curved up into an embarrassed and amused smile.

His body reacted on its own once again when Nicolas leaned close to kiss him.

It started all soft and warm, Nicolas gave a few nuzzling at Tobio's nose in between, to which the younger boy mischievously pressed back. The champion had a faint scent of alcohol around him, probably been left there when he had beer with teammates; he also smelt like refreshing deodorant and sports tapes, he smelt like victory. All of it suddenly reminded Tobio of how Nicolas looked on court, how his bulging muscles flexed as he performed a powerful spike, his expression intense and focus, sculpted body clearly visible under the thin fabric of the Brazilian jersey......Tobio trembled as Nicolas licked his lips apart and molded their tongues together. He cling onto Nico’s shoulder, and moaned into his lover’s mouth when Nicolas started fondling him as well. The light and bubbling air in the room was completely gone, replaced by something much more passionate, much more steamy. A faint coil of heat began to accentuate deep at Tobio’s abdomen.

They both fell onto bed.

"When do you have to go?" Nicolas asked, his breath shaky.

Tobio looked up into his eyes, getting restless for what was to come. In the dim light of the night lamp, Nicolas’ dark pupils and sturdy build radiated a even more impressive aura than usual, the lust and possessiveness in his voice sent shivers directly to Tobio’s spine.

Deeply blushed, Tobio turned his eyes away.

"......I've told Ushijima-san I won't return tonight." he gulped, "Please......take as long as you like."

*

When Nicolas entered his third finger in, Tobio couldn’t contain his voice to whimper quietly.

The man above him leaned down a little, brushed aside his fringe and planted a worried peck.

"Did I hurt you?"

"~~~~~~"Tobio shook his head, eyes squeezed shut and ears flushed hot.

It really wasn’t the best place for love making. The sound insulation was far from ideal. They could hear loud music behind the walls as much as they themselves could possibility be heard; And the hotel room, primarily prepared for athletes to rest, didn't provide any lube. Nicolas had to slick his fingers with the lubricant dripped from condom.

But Tobio couldn’t bring himself to care. It wasn’t like he could endure it any longer: the way Nicolas softly spread him open, warm tongue licking his nipples and calloused fingers stroking in his heat; the way flickering sweat drops slithered down from Nicolas’ bare chest, across the defined contour of his abs and lost trace in the Adonis Belt. 

It almost occurred to Tobio that he was the one who was tipsy. To think that the man who had thousands of people’s eyes on just hours ago was now looking at no-one but him; he might be everyone’s ace and superstar back at the stadium, but here on the bed of this small room, he was just Tobio’s man, and his alone.

Exchanged another long and tender kiss, Tobio pushed at Nico’s shoulder lightly and indicated the other man to lie down.

“...I want to ride you today.” He pleaded.

His cheeks were rosy and ocean blue eyes brimmed with adoration, Nicolas had no idea how he could ever not give in to him.

“Whatever you wish, _querido_.” He pecked lightly at the corner of Tobio’s mouth, and then followed, hands rest at Tobio’s waist while the younger boy straddled on him.

It was never easy to fully take in Nicolas’ erection. As impressive as the size already was - giving Tobio a very hard time when they had their first experience - it was even more aroused than usual, blue veins protruding and precum leaking. Tobio bent down to give the tip a few suck, knowing exactly the way Nicolas loved, before lining it up to his bottom.

He slowly lower himself down, paused a few times, and the couple both let out a low moan when he finally swallowed it all in.

The feeling was instantly overwhelming. Nicolas’ was so deep inside him, so full. It had been such a long time since they’d been so intimate, Tobio felt his entrance was propped open to the brink. Nicolas’ hands were stroking his sides, soothing him to take his time, but Tobio shook his head, stubborn as always, and pursed his lips.

“I want you to feel good.” He insisted.

And it went on well- more than well at first. Tobio lifted his hip a little and sank back down, repeating the movement to form a steady rhythm. He relished every little sign of intoxication on the man he was straddling on: Nicolas’ damp front hair was now brushed back, exposed his forehead and made Tobio’s heart skip a bit; his neck and pecs were stained with sweat and redness, giving an erotic lustre to his tanned skin. When Tobio reached out a hand, the long and delicate fingers of the setter carefully massaged the Brazilian’s heavy balls, Nicolas hunched up his hip and gave a thrust so forceful that made Tobio’s brain completely whited out.

“... _Hng_...I......Nicolas--”

“I’m here,” Nicolas brought him closer and kissed his ear, “I’m right here.’

He started to roll his hip skillfully upwards, meeting every movement of Tobio and creating a lewd squelching sound from where they connected. His palms wandered around on his lover’s body, squeezing at Tobio’s ass cheek and occasionally giving attentions to the perky nipples, rubbing and pinching at those sensitive nubs. Tobio whimpered as he felt his control fading, Nicolas knew far more about his body than himself. His waist wriggled and almost collapsed when the tip of Nicolas’ member brushed through his sensitive area.

The next moment, their position was switched. Tobio found himself lay on the back, with Nicolas hovered above him.

“--! Wait...Nicolas......! You’ve let me to--”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say we can’t change positions.” Nicolas smirked, to which Tobio pouted in frustration-- and perhaps with some expectations too.

“Cheating.....”

He couldn’t mumble any more half-hearted complaints after Nicolas then readjusted himself between Tobio’s legs. He almost pulled out completely, and shoved back all the way in again till the base of his shaft.

“ _Ahh--_ ”

Tobio’s head thrashed back into the pillow at the pleasure. He griped at the bed sheet and Nicolas immediately started pounding into him hard and deep. It was just the way Tobio hoped-- his toes were curving, thighs were trembling, his inside was stretched inch by inch as Nico pushed forcefully into his hole. Tobio could virtually feel himself clamping around the Brazilian’s thick cock in attempt to keep it in.

“Oh god,” Nicolas groaned, the mattress underneath them started squeaking as he rolled his hip, “you are so tight today......sucking me so well.....”

Tobio’s face turned crimson red at the blunt words.

“ _D-don’t say it......!_ ”

“Why? You want this, don’t you? Such a naughty boy - sneak out so late and tell them you’d stay away for the night--”

He picked up his speed, solid hard dick slamming so harshly that the sensitive flesh at Tobio’s entrance became a complete pulpy mess. Tobio tried to close his legs to resist against the pleasure, only to be spread widely open again by the other man’s firm grip behind his knees.

“...h...haah.......Nicolas...I... _Ahh--!_ ”

He spilled out a large load of precum when a particular sharp thrust hit at his prostate. An irrepressible moan escaped from Tobio’s lips as his waist arched up, he immediately covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Don’t,” Nicolas hold his wrist and tried to take it away, “don’t hide it, _querido._ ” He whispered, “I want to hear you.”

Tobio’s hands were clutching at Nico’s shoulder now. His hip jiggled as Nicolas prodded the sensitive bundle of nerve again and again, mouth softly nibbled Tobio’s earlobe and whispered sweet praises to him of how good he felt. The consciousness of Tobio was completely torn between the urge to beg Nicolas for more and the unease that he could reach his high at any second.

But he didn’t want this night to end just yet. Too many wonderful things had happened to him today: his newly-claimed title, Nico’s reasserted standing to world championship, the dazzling confettis and deafening cheers-- and everything else that resembled another World Cup 12 years ago, when he first saw the young Brazilian ace beaming brightly from TV. Except that everything had also changed. He was no longer that clueless teenager struggling to be accepted by his own teammates, but a strong player acknowledged on the highest stage of world volleyball; neither was the legendary man on the screen an unattainable idol any more, but a true best partner, never failed to create miracles on court and gave Tobio all the affection, appreciation and support like no others. Not after Kazuyo.

And how could he ever want to let this man and this night go?

It might be the waves of blissful feelings that prompted him, or it was the overwhelming warmth of Nicolas’ palm cradling him like a treasure, before Tobio even realised, he wrapped his arms tighter around Nico’s shoulder, and whispered to his ears the foreign words he practised alone repeatedly but still yet had the nerve to tell.

“ _Te amo_...”

The Brazilian man was caught completely off guard. He straightened up a little, eyes staring at Tobio in a complex expression as though he was going to frown and smile at the same time.

“......say that again.”

“ _Te amo_.” Tobio repeated. His eyes were wet and lips were quivering, but he no longer wanted to keep the words to himself, “ _Eu_ _te amo tanto_ \--”

Tobio had once doubted whether it was a right idea to try speaking his partner’s tongue. He was not good with languages, neither was he good at expressing. He could fuck this whole thing up that Nico wouldn't understand a single word at all. But it didn’t seem to matter any more, not when he looked into his lovers eyes and knew the overflowing emotion in his chest finally found a place to run to, resting safe and sound in another man’s heart.

It didn't take much longer for Tobio to find his orgasm approaching.

Nicolas’ kisses became much more fierce and aggressive, his bite at Tobio’s neck would most certainly leave marks but neither of them remembered to care. He pulled Tobio’s hips closer, slammed into him impossibly deeper, coaxed cries from Tobio every time his member assaulted his boyfriend’s soft spot. And Tobio took no shame of expressing all these feelings out now.

He murmured Nicolas’ name in ragged breath and scratched at his sweaty back while his partner continued making love to him, tears were stimulated out of his eyes and unbearable tides of heat were building up between his groin. 

With just a sharp heavy thrust, Tobio’s legs tightened around Nicolas’ waist and came violently in the other man’s arms. He didn’t loose his arms around his lover through the final barrage of relentless pounding, until Nicolas rested his forehead at Tobio’s shoulder, hip pushed deep in between Tobio’s thighs and spilled out thick spurts of semen as well.

In the lingering of his high, Tobio faintly heard a few whisper next to his ears.

He didn't catch it immediately as Nicolas' voice was lower and drier than usual, still not calmed from their sex. But after they changed their posture such that Tobio could rest his head at Nico' s chest, he could finally recognise it, along with the other man's deafening heart beat bumping furiously in the same rhythm as his.

\--“ _俺も_ _._ ” said the man he just confessed to, “ _俺も飛雄が大好き_ _だ_."

*

When Nicolas finished the shower, his room was exceedingly quiet.

The music and talking next door had stopped, neither were there any more noises of water flushing from guests upstairs. The rumbling of the air-conditioner was the only sound vivid in the room, except for the smooth breath his boyfriend was making in the soft duvet.

Nicolas sat closer, and relished the sight in front of him. While he had always knew that his big boy was popular among female fans for his handsome and cool appearance, he doubted any of them could imagine how gorgeous Tobio looked when he was cozily asleep: his cheeks pinkish, slender brows relaxed, and raven black hair strands rest alluringly at ear side. Not to mention his now puffy lips and exposed neck covered with hickeys here and there.

All of these would usually be enough to reduce Nicolas' mind into a doting mess, but knowing Tobio well enough, he was sure Tobio wouldn’t be happy about the stickiness on his skin once he regained any consciousness.

So Nicolas bent down and kissed softly on his eyelid.

"Tobio? Wake up, sweetie." He cooed, "Don't sleep now, you'll get uncomfortable later."

Tobio grunted, holding the vabo-Chan plushie tighter.

"Is it mornin' already?"

"Nope. But I'll let you sleep as long as you wish in the morning, you have my words."

To that, Tobio frowned with his eyes shut.

"……you don't even know my schedule tomorrow, Nico-san."

He protested and Nicolas chuckled.

"Right, I don't. But seriously love, I'll run the bath for you now, please go, okay?"

As much as he would like to stay dead in bed, Tobio eventually managed to put himself together when Nicolas threatened to confiscate his vabo-chan back.

(“Honestly I never understand, why do you and Wakatoshi like it so much?” he sighed. )

Tobio stumbled into bath, still addled and reluctant,but started to be thankful that Nico pressed him to do so when he felt the strain and soreness of his muscle gradually alleviated by the warmth of the hot water. He enjoyed it for a while, and didn’t get up until room service finished with bed changing.

It was when he dried himself, that Tobio heard Nicolas chatting with someone in Portuguese at their door. The voice sounded very familiar so it was certainly another starting member of Brazil. Not sure whether his presence would cause troubles for Nicolas, Tobio tiptoed and crept onto bed to wait in the now fluffy and clean bedding.

The conversation didn’t last long, and Nicolas quickly returned with a bright grin on his face. Being a cheerful and lovely man he was, it was easy to see him smile to most people, on most occasions. But Tobio could identify the difference today-- it was less of his usual playful expression, but a genuinely happy one, one that would only arise when he spent great time with family (Rubens _and_ Tobio included), or when he made new achievements on volleyball. The distinction was rather subtle, taking Tobio a while to put a finger onto it, and therefore always created a sense of closeness and intimacy when Tobio found that look, a side of Nicolas Romero that he as the boyfriend and the setter could often see. He wondered what put Nico in such a good mood, but he also wanted to appreciate this joyfulness of him a little longer, so he didn’t ask until the latter turned off most of the lights and joined him under the duvet.

“Anything happened?” He lay on his side to face the other man.

“Nothing important, really.” Answered Nico. He sighed once he also fully lay himself nice and cozy, an arm loosely held around Tobio, clearly also enjoying it to be able to finally rest in bed after a long day. “It’s Bruno, he’s knocking around to check whether we got terribly drunk or needed any meds and stuff... Some of them just had way too much fun tonight.”

“You’ve got ‘terribly drunk’ before?” Tobio noticed the key word and raised his eyebrow.

“ Of course not!” the champion tried to defend himself, “...well, maybe a little after we won at Rio. It’s Olympics after all, and a home game...and we already lost two finals back in London and Beijing, so it just...meant so much to us. For the record though, I wasn’t the worst lightweight.”

Tobio huffed a laugh. He liked to hear Nicolas talking about his teammates; initially because they were one of the best teams in the world, and now because they were part of Nicolas’ best memories.

“Actually, he also asked me another question. ” Nico suddenly added, his voice lower, trying to be mysterious.

Tobio blinked innocently.

“What is it?”

“He asked me whether my ‘little sweetheart’ was here too.”

“............how did you answer?”

“I told him yes~”

Tobio’s mind went completely blank for a second. He knew very well that this could just be the usual teasing of his boyfriend to see him blush, the type of sweet words one could expect during a pillow talk. It nevertheless made Tobio feel at his wits’ end when he tried to read through the implication of Nicolas’ words.

He propped himself up on his elbow in panic: “I thought you always referred to me as your setter...? ” They never discussed about it explicitly, so Tobio assumed Nicolas preferred to keep this relationship a secret between themselves. After all Japan was never a particularly open society when it came to homosexual relationship, and putting Nicolas into trouble because of their private lives was the least thing Tobio wanted.

“Hey...it’s okay.” Nicolas also sat up a little so their eyes were on the same level. “I know what you’re worried about, Tobio. But I’ve been thinking for a while too.....”

His expression became more serious as he spoke, and even a little nervous, as he inhaled deeply. It was strange because Tobio never saw him nervous, except for the day they confirmed each others’ feelings.

“...to be honest, I didn’t expect our relationship to last this long. When we started it, I often thought you’d come to tell me at some point that you’ve mistaken your admiration with romance, and that you didn’t really like me in a romantic way- ”

“I’ll never do that! ”

“I know, I know it now.” Nicolas smiled and stroke at Tobio’s cheekbone, the latter was frowning, and Nicolas felt his chest squeezed when he noticed some mixed emotions of hurt and confusion rippling in Tobio’s blue eyes. “Please forgive me, Tobio... I know you told me that you've sorted your feelings clear, but I’m the older one between us so I had to be more cautious, not let you make impulsive decisions and not let things you were unsure of to hunt back at you one day...especially when your career just started to take off.”

“But recently I’m thinking...perhaps it’s time to let others know about us. Maybe not to the whole world- that would be far too much unnecessary attention- but at least among family and close friends. I love you, _I_ _’_ _m proud of you_ and... I don’t want to hide it any longer.”

“So...what says you?”

Nicolas left the question to the other, feeling sweaty in his palms. But Tobio didn’t say a word. He stared at Nicolas quietly, as though he was still processing everything.

“You...never told me all these...” He murmured, “...I didn’t know you’ve thought so much......”

Tobio's eyelashes shivered, lights glimmered in his pupils. He looked more clueless than ever, it almost made Nicolas panic too. And all of a sudden, Tobio covered his face. He groaned into his hands and buried himself back into the pillow.

“...ずるい......" His wobbly voice was muffled.

"Tobio？"

“......you can’t ......you can’t just tell me those words......!” He exclaimed.

' _those_ words'?

Worried, Nicolas leaned closer. He almost feared that he just made his boyfriend cry, but instantly figured out it was totally unnecessary when he noticed the burning redness at the younger boy’s ear tips. A burden he had been carrying for months were all lifted in that moment, and an unconcealable grin started to pull at the corner of his lips: “Well, you’d better getting used to 'those words', querido, because I’m going to say them many more times from now.”

Tobio responded with some more incomprehensible grumbles in Japanese. Though Nico couldn’t see his face, he could totally imagine Tobio pouting in embarrassment.

“And what do you think about things I just mentioned? You haven’t answered me.”

“......I answered,” Tobio lift his head. He was indeed pouting.

“Eh?”

“I repeated for like, three times. In Portuguese.” He mumbled, and his whole face turned feverishly red. Nicolas had to blink for a few seconds to realise what he was referring to, it made the Brazilian man grin from ear to ear.

“Did you? I can’t remember.”

“......what do you mean you don’t remember?”

“Maybe you have to repeat it a few times so I can hear it more clearly.” 

“Nico-san!”

Embarrassed, Tobio gave him a light thump at his chest, to which Nicolas laughed and scooped his grumpy boyfriend tightly in his arms.

*

The nights after a tournament were usually very long. The celebrations never end when they accomplish another victory, and the remorse was always too insufferable for one to sleep when he missed his chances.

For Tobio, it was unaccustomed that he was having neither of them today. In the end, the double bed of Nicolas appeared to be too cramped for two adult male volleyball players. They had to lie very closely, feet against feet, legs folding legs. But Tobio certainly could not complain about it, to be able to feel the comforting heat of Nico around his, to see every curving of Nico’s eyes and lips between their whispering. Their subjects jumped from prior training, to meeting families and friends, and to their planned holiday at the Mediterranean next week.

The last lamp had also been turned off, leaving the room with complete darkness and only hazy soft rays of moonlight, poured in from gaps between the curtains. Tobio could feel himself drifting off, and so was Nicolas, who yawned and stopped bringing up new topics after he mentioned how Rubens was curious to meet them together. Tobio almost let his consciousness go, until he recalled one last thing that he meant to tell Nicolas the moment he stepped into this room.

“Nicolas...?” He whispered, not really expecting a reply.

“...yeah?”

“You asked why I like your Vabo-chan earlier...”

“Hmm...”

“When I was little...I always asked my grandpa to buy me the pink ones......they only award the pinks ones to champions, blue to the silver and yellow to the bronze......so I thought, pink vabo-chan is for the best.” He paused, thumbing the chin of the other man and feeling the itchiness of his stubble. “You are the best today......I’m...really happy for you too.”

With his eyes shut, Nicolas’ expression softened. He took Tobio’s hand and kissed softly at his knuckles.

“You know what, Tobio,” He said lowly, “I can give my vabo-chan to you, if you like it......but in exchange- - promise me you’ll give me yours one day, okay?”

Sometimes, Tobio wondered how fortunate he must be to find Nicolas at the fitting room of Adlers in the autumn morning a year ago. The man came into his life and brought the ever-ending sun beam of Brazil all along, shielding away all his uneasiness and fear, so Tobio could slip into his dream with more hope and assurance every day then went by.

“I will,” He smiled, “I’ll give you mine, Nicolas.”

He snuggled closer, and closed his eyes contently when he leaned into Nicolas’ embrace. The clock on their wall was still ticking, and Tobio guessed the hour hand should have reached 12 by now. But now he felt ready to let this night pass, as the next coming up would only be better, with Nicolas together.

**Author's Note:**

> An interesting fact you may want to know: all volleyball World Cups are held in Japan, so you can often see a giant vabo-chan mascot wandering around in the background when you watch the matches XDD.  
> Initially I only intended to record this hc in 500 words but apparently the word count lost control....It’s my first attempt to write a fic in English, I do hope you like it and please pardon me for any linguistic errors. I’m also working on other Romekage ideas at the moment, and I plan to finish a story to explain how Romekage developed their feelings towards each other and arrive at where they are now. Hopefully it will work out smoothly.  
> For anyone who hasn’t seen the newly released panel of Romero in Brazilian national team jacket, please go and check →https://twitter.com/lqiwaoi/status/1323711208571109376?s=20 and come back to scream with me!  
> Thank you very much for reading this fic and I’ll really appreciate it if you could leave comments and kudos~


End file.
